Lost
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Un momento perdido entre Rose Tayler, la joven humana, y el Doctor, el extraño y loco alienígena. Rose ha perdido algo y está como loca buscándolo. El Doctor desea saber qué es. ¿Se lo dirá ella? ¿O... "morirá" en el camino? Sweet.
**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenecen. La trama (o, por lo menos, el intento de ella) sí. Todo ha salido de mi loca mente.**

LOST.

—¿Rose? — la llamó en grito— Rose, ¿dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

A pesar de llevar ya tiempo con esa nueva forma, todavía no se acostumbraba al pelo largo y sedoso. Dejó de toquetear los mandos de la nave y cruzó los brazos. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña?

—Tardis, ¿sabes tú dónde está?

La luces se encendieron y apagaron varia veces, lo que el Doctor pudo traducir como una negación. Sin embargo, él no la creyó. La Tardis sabía lo que pasaba en cada rincón de la nave y Rose tenía que estar por allí. Era imposible que hubiera salido pues estaban viajando de vuelta a casa después de una larga temporada corriendo aventura en los confines del universo.

 _A casa…_

Qué raro sonaba eso para el alienígena. Casa significaba hogar. Casa significaba calidez, protección… amor… Y desde que su planeta Gallifrey fue destruido, él no podía considerar ningún lugar _su hogar._ Él era un viajero errante, sin un sitio fijo para vivir… Pero ahora…

—Será mejor entonces que vaya a buscarla. Pronto llegaremos y faltará tiempo antes de que Mickey y Jackie aparezcan— decidió yéndose para recorrer los interminables pasillos de su nave.

Primero fue hacia su habitación, la cual estaba vacía y después se dirigió hacia su baño, sin nadie también. Cocina, piscina, observatorio, salón… No estaba. Nada.

—¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? — preguntó para sí frunciendo el ceño.

Fue a buscarla al último lugar donde se lo ocurría: a la biblioteca. Si no estaba allí… bueno, podría significar que se había adentrado aún más del territorio especificado en los confines de las Tardis y estaba perdida. Pero no podía ser eso o de lo contrario, ella se lo habría avisado.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca y cuando escuchó algún que otro golpe sordo en su interior, supo que estaba ahí. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Esa chiquilla algún día lo volvería loco. Bueno, más loco de lo que ya estaba. No obstante, no se quejaba. Le gustaba. Le gustaba ella, su compañía, el saber que era su compañera, que tenía a alguien con quien estar…

Sus labios se curvaron y entonces, abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron al momento de descubrir el desorden de la habitación. Los sillones estaban movidos de sitio, puestos de cualquier manera, al igual que las sillas y mesas, algunos libros estaban en el suelo y ahí estaba ella, en medio de la habitación, con ambas manos a la cabeza. Como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Nada nuevo para el Doctor.

—Eh…— musitó, sin saber muy bien que decir— ¿qué haces?

La chica no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado concentrada escrutando su alrededor, como si deseara que el suelo que tenía bajo sus pies desapareciera. En sus ojos marrones brillaban el nerviosismo, la preocupación y la histeria. Se restregó los ojos, cogió aire profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Doctor, que la observaba fascinado. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Dónde estás? — susurraba para ella— Tienes que estar por aquí. Te vi aquí por última vez.

Rose se agachó, plantando ambas rodillas en el suelo y miró en el hueco que había bajo uno de los sillones ladeando la cabeza.

—Me va a matar. Seguro que me va a matar. Como se lo diga… Será mejor que me vaya despidiendo ya entonces…— seguía diciéndose entre dientes— Moriré. Calcinará mis huesos, echará mi cuerpo al río, me cortará en pedazos… Ay, dios, ni con los cybermen estuve así…

Se incorporó y pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio, lo alborotó aún más de lo que estaba. El Doctor no pudo evitarlos y, encarnando una ceja, rió. Se veía realmente adorable. Su rostro redondeado, donde los vestigios de su adolescencia estaban dejando paso a unas facciones de la mujer adulta en la que se estaba convirtiendo, su menudita figura, su pelo rubio alocado… En su estómago apareció el ya familiar cosquilleo que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella. Le era imposible no mirarla, no estar a su lado…

Durante sus 900 años había viajado por todo el universo. Había conocido un sinfín de mundos, planetas y sistemas… Y todo eso había hecho cuenta de una cosa. Él, desde que conoció a esa muchachita, se sentía como uno de ellos. ¿Por qué? Porque para el Doctor, Rose Tayler era _su Sol_. Una estrella hermosa, cálida y amable donde un extraño y solitario planeta, al que llamaban el Doctor, giraba sin poder escapar de su órbita. Aunque, honestamente, tampoco oponía mucha resistencia. Ella era su lugar constante, su lugar seguro… Rose Tayler era su hogar.

Y, a pesar de las reticencias del principio de su amistad, ahora él no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. Sabía que sería duro, que había sellado su perdición porque estaban destinados a separarse, siendo él un Señor del Tiempo y ella una humana… pero ahora, _en ese momento,_ no le importaba.

Los cuchicheo de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sonriendo, cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y se puede saber quién te va a matar? Digo, para ver si puedo salvarte o, como dices, despedirme de ti.

El salto que pegó Rose consiguió que las carcajadas salieran del pecho del Doctor. Rápidamente se había girado y lo estaba mirando como si fuera un cervatillo en medio de la carretera. Se levantó y como gesto inconsciente se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Ah… Eh, hola, Doctor— esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa— Menudo susto que me has dado— se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trasladó el peso de su cuerpo en un solo pie. Siempre hacía eso cuando ocultaba algo.

Rose era tan fácil de leer para él…

—Sí, bueno, te veía tan concentrada que no quería molestarte. Parecías muy metida en la búsqueda de… algo— comentó mirándola interrogante.

—¿Qué? — graznó ella— ¿Yo? Yo no estaba buscando nada, Doctor— se rascó detrás de una oreja.

Y eso lo hacía cuando mentía…

El Doctor rió en su interior, sin embargo, en su rostro no expresó nada de eso. Curvó una de sus cejas con escepticismo y caminó hacia el interior de la sala. Dio una mirada a su alrededor y por la mueca que hizo la joven, supo que su mentira había sido pillada.

—La habitación no dice lo mismo— la miró— No puedo ser el ser más ordenado del universo…

—Dejémoslo en simplemente ordenado— lo cortó ella con una media sonrisa. Ante el silencio de él, carraspeó— Venga, vamos, apenas sabes dónde dejas las cosas. A veces me sorprende el verte toda la mañana con la cabeza puesta— terminó bromeando.

Tras unos segundos, el Doctor sacudió su cabeza.

—Tendré que llevarte al planeta SeteSo para que conozcas el verdadero significado de esa expresión. A ellos puede resultarles muy molesto.

—¿Hay un planeta así? — preguntó abriendo sus ojos con asombro— ¿Sus habitantes pueden quitarse y ponerse la cabeza como les venga en gana? ¡Tenemos que ir, Doctor! ¡Quiero verlo! — pidió entusiasmada y sonriendo pletórica.

Rose Tayler, siempre deseosa de mundos desconocidos, de nuevas aventuras… y él dispuesto a darle el universo entero si se lo pidiera.

—Muy bien, iremos— asintió el Doctor, ganándose una exclamaciones de parte de la chica agradeciéndoselo. Sus palpitaciones aumentaron de intensidad. ¿Cómo es que una simple humana había podido llegar a… sus corazones? — Sin embargo —añadió—, no me cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de tu problema. Y te estaba diciendo que a pesar de _no ser ordenado_ — le habló con intención— reconozco que este alboroto proviene de otra cosa.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

—No es nada— se encogió de hombros. Se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo para poder colocarlos en su lugar en las estanterías.

—Rose…

Ella no le contestó, sino que siguió poniendo los libro como si fuera el trabajo más interesante del mundo. Estaba de espaldas de él, sin embargo, ella podía sentir perfectamente la penetrante mirada del Doctor en su nuca. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Venga, vamos, Rose, dime que era eso que estabas mascullando hace un momento— se acercó a ella y como la joven había terminado de colocar los libros tenía las manos libres, por lo que las cogió e hizo que se girara para verla a los ojos. Por unos segundos se perdió en su inocente y cristalina mirada— Confía en mí. Soy el Doctor.

La rubia se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Creo que he escuchado ya muchas veces esa frase— lo miró fijamente con una hermosa curvatura en sus labios— y sé cómo eres, _Doctor._

—¿El ser más inteligente, guapo y valiente del universo? — inquirió con ironía— Sí, bueno, Rose, no hace falta que me lo repitas.

—¡Oye! — lo molestó ella, soltando una de sus manos para darle un golpe en el pecho.

Las carcajadas salieron del pecho del alienígena que, bromeando, dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras llevaba ambas manos al frente

—Vale, vale, tranquila, fiera.

—Eres incorregible.

El Doctor le guiñó un ojo, causando miles de sensaciones en ella.

—Y así seré siempre. Sino dejaría de ser yo.

Rose bufó, divertida.

— _Diría que eres brillante… pero estoy yo aquí_ — comentó ella, recordando palabras anteriores de él.

Ahora fue el turno del doctor de hacerse el indignado.

—¡Hey, esa es mi frase! ¡No me robes las frases!

En ese momento, cortando lo que iba a decir la joven, la nave sufrió una sacudida que hizo que los dos se tambalearan. Rose pudo agarrarse al brazo del Doctor para no caer y cuando todo estuvo de nuevo tranquilo, rápidamente se soltó sonriente.

—¡Doctor, es hora de volver a casa! — exclamó contenta. Aunque ella no lo dijera mucho, el Doctor sabía que echaba muchísimo de menos _su hogar_. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla— _Allons-y!_

—¡¿Qué te dije de mis frases, Rose?! — exclamó exasperado, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Pero la chica no la escuchó. Ya se encontraba demasiado lejos, corriendo hacia el exterior.

·

—Hace frío aquí fuera.

Rose apartó la mirada por un momento del cielo estrellado para mirar al Doctor. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, y después volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Como respuesta, ella se ajustó un poco más la chaqueta.

—¿Puedo? — le preguntó haciendo un ademán, señalando el sitio vacío que había a su lado en la terraza.

—Claro, no tienes que preguntar— aceptó sonriéndole de medio lado.

Se sentó junto a ella y apoyó su espalda en la pared. La terraza no era muy ancha, lo máximo para que no te apretujara los pies y pudieras más o menos estirar las piernas. De largo, los dos cabían a lo justo, en la pared en ese lado de la puerta. Es por eso que todo el lado izquierdo del Doctor estaba en contacto con la calidez que irradiaba la joven humana. Sus corazones revolotearon irritablemente.

—Mamá se ha ido ya a dormir, ¿verdad? — cuestionó Rose con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios. El Doctor asintió y dobló sus rodillas, apoyando en ellas sus brazos. Sus ojos se alzaron también hacia el cielo— Ella no gana a disgustos desde que apareciste en mi vida, Doctor.

A pesar de que ella lo había dicho en tono bromista, para el hombre no surtió el mismo efecto. Su rostro se ensombreció, sabiendo la verdad que había tras las inocentes palabras de la chica. Él había llegado como un meteorito a su vida, destruyéndola a su paso, poniéndola en peligro más veces de las que le gustaría, a punto de morir… Y todo por él. Jackie realmente tenía motivos para odiarlo: se había llevado a su pequeña a un inhóspito viaje, incapaz de poder asegurar su seguridad completamente…

—Eh— lo llamó, cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte del alienígena. Con solamente mirarlo a los ojos ya podía adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos— Tss, Doctor— volvió a intentarlo, dándole un pequeño codazo en su costado.

Surgió efecto. Parpadeó, aclarando su mente y el Doctor ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar a la chica.

—Quieto ahí, idiota— le advirtió la joven, alzando uno de sus dedos y apuntándolo con severidad. Al hombre le resultó divertido ver como Rose ponía el rostro serio, una joven de 19 años intentando regañar a un alienígena de más de 900 años— Olvida ahora mismo lo que estabas pensando, te lo prohíbo. No sigas porque me enfadaré.

El Doctor arqueó una ceja.

—No te hagas ahora el asombrado— lo miró fijamente— Me he dado cuenta de que mi comentario estaba fuera de lugar. Tú tan solo necesitas que eche más leña al fuego respecto a eso. Además— se apresuró a añadir al ver que abría la boca—, mamá te quiere, ¿no te has dado cuenta, por Dios? ¡Tan solo hay que ver la sonrisa que muestra cuando te ve!

— _Tú_ eres su hija— apuntilló— La sonrisa es para ti.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—Jackie Tayler es como una gallina— le explicó con voz suave y él pudo distinguir todo el amor que le profesaba a la mujer— Cuida muy bien a sus pollitos, y resulta que tú te has convertido en uno de ellos.

—¿Qué? — inquirió impresionado— Pero… yo no…— murmuró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

La chica se carcajeó, sintiendo satisfacción por haber sido capaz de presenciar los escasos momentos en los que el Doctor se quedaba sin habla. Una gran oleada de ternura la embargó y lo próximo que supo era que se había tirado hacia él, quedando de rodillas y rodeado sus cuellos con ambos brazos. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que fuera correspondido por el alienígena, el cual elevó la comisuras de sus labios.

—¿El más inteligente del universo? — le recordó sus palabras dichas en la biblioteca de las Tardis. Apoyó su barbilla en el hueco del cuello— Tú lo que eres un grandísimo idiota.

—¿Y se puede saber ahora que he hecho? Creí que me estaba portando bien.

 _Idiota por no darte cuenta, idiota por hacerlo pero no cambiar las cosas, idiota por ser como eres, idiota por… ser el Doctor… Es ser del cual me he enamorado…_

—Nop— respondió riendo entre dientes y haciendo estallar la "p" en sus labios. Sintió como él la apretaba un poco más. No queriendo hacer _una locura,_ inspiró por última vez el aroma que tanto le gustaba y se apartó de él para volver a sentarse donde estaba él. Solo que esta vez apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno.

—Son muchos los secretos que tiene ya conmigo, señorita Tayler, y eso no puede ser— dijo intentando que su voz sonara indiferente. Se removió en el sitio, creyó Rose, con incomodidad. Sin embargo, lo próximo que hizo consiguió que sus pensamientos cayeran. De pronto, ahora eran sus brazos los que la rodeaban haciendo que descansara ella en su costado. Su calidez la rodeó y un hormigueo se instaló en su estómago— No creas que no recuerdo lo de esta mañana.

Cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos, Rose sentía un torrente de sentimientos en su interior. Amaba estar ahí, con él a su alrededor, protegiéndola… _Su Doctor…_ En su mente también apareció la escena de esa mañana, sin embargo, eran otras palabras y acciones las que llamaron su atención.

" _¿Y se puede saber quién te va a matar? Digo, para ver si puedo salvarte o, como dices, despedirme de ti."_

—Gracias.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó él, sorprendido, girándose levemente para poder mirarla. Ella, no obstante, seguía recostada contra su pecho así que no podía verlo. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en las rayas del pantalón de su traje como si fuera lo más fascinante del universo.

—Lo que ocurrió esta mañana, mi forma de comportarme…— empezó Rose a confesar mordiéndose el labio inferior. La atención del Doctor ya estaba puesta en ella desde que fue a buscarla a ese lugar (e incluso antes), pero en ese momento, su alrededor desapareció, solamente estaba ella— Bueno, puede parecer una tontería pero no sabía sí…

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo o te preocupe será una tontería para mi.

La espontaneidad con la salió aquel comentario hizo reír a Rose. Si le hubieran dicho que aquel pirado que le dijo " _Soy el Doctor, por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?... ¡Encantado Rose! ¡Corre por tu vida!_ " como saludo estaría ahora, junto a ella… siendo… _su mejor amigo…_ lo habría llamado loco. Y es que eso no podía ser normal. Sin embargo, tiempo más tarde se habría dado cuenta de que la palabra " _normal"_ no estaba dentro del vocabulario del Doctor. Eso era algo que le encantaba. Su originalidad, su extravagancia… su carácter…

—Es una tontería— repitió ella. ¿Era imaginaciones suyas o sus mejillas se habían ruborizado? — Ahora que lo he estado pensado me he dado cuenta… Pero en ese momento, bueno, mis nervios me traicionaron y entré en "crisis" — terminó de decir haciendo comillas con sus manos en la última palabra.

—A ver, dime.

La rubia hizo una mueca.

—Lo que pasa es que… lo perdí. Juro que fue sin querer— se apresuró a decir— Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no estaba, así que pensé ir hacia el último lugar donde lo vi. Pero allí… bueno, tampoco estaba.

—¿Y se puede saber el qué?

Rose suspiró y se arremolinó aún más en su costado, deseando no irse nunca de allí. El Doctor la dejó acomodarse mejor, mientras sus ojos la observaban con una mezcla entre fascinación, curiosidad y preocupación.

—No tengo mi collar.

—¿Tu collar? — inquirió, momentáneamente, perdido. ¿Quién demonios _iba a matarla_ por haber perdido un collar?

Rose asintió castamente e hizo una mueca. Todavía no había captado del significado de eso. Cogiendo aire profundamente, se irguió, pero sin separarse totalmente de él, solamente lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aún estaba protegida bajo su ala… ¿Se enfadaría mucho? Esperaba que no. A pesar del nerviosismo, mariposas aletearon en su estómago ante la cercanía. Tan solo estaban a unos palmos.

—Bueno, fue el collar que me diste tú— oh sí, sus mejillas están cogiendo un bonito color a cereza— El de… la Tardis. El que tenía su llave.

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh_ — aceptó soltando una carcajada tensa.

Los segundos pasaron en los que la joven no vio moverse o tener otra reacción de parte del alienígena. Pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos inconscientemente. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¡La espera la estaba matando! Finalmente, el Doctor apretó los labios y alzó sus ojos al cielo estrellado. Pequeñas arruguitas aparecieron en su frente. La chica temió lo peor.

 _Se iba a enfardar. Me lo va a reprochar. Oh, Dios… había perdido algo de más de 900 años… Ni la aparición de los Daleks iba a salvarme ahora…_

—Bueno, eso es malo— dijo él con voz modulada. Rose gruño en su interior. Sus pensamientos estaban confirmados— Diría que es bastante malo. Las llaves para la nave costaron mucho de conseguir… Teniendo en cuenta que estas nacen de la tierra y mi pueblo ya no existe. No sé si podré buscar a alguien que pueda hacerme otra. El sistema de seguridad de ella es muy estricto y minucioso.

—Pero tú conoces mucha gente— expresó con desesperación. Algo podría hacer.

El Doctor asintió.

—Eso es verdad. El universo es inmenso. A lo mejor alguien…— murmuró para él. Ladeó el rostro y la chica creyó oír los engranajes de él empezar a moverse. No tuvo que preguntarse que estaba pensado, pues él siguió hablando— Pero gracias a Dios no es la única, sino no podríamos volver a entrar. En realidad se llama _llave de repuesto_ para estos casos. Aunque… ¿qué pasa si desaparece la llave de repuesto? ¿Tenemos que seguir llamando a la otra "llave" simplemente? ¿Y que nombre tiene la otra? ¿Llave principal? ¿Llave sola? ¿Primera llave? ¡Eso es aburrido! Las dos son iguales de importantes…

—Doctor— lo llamó. Él no la escuchó. Seguía enfrascado en su monólogo sobre los usos de las llaves. Una curvatura empezó a estirarse en sus labios. ¿Significaba eso que no estaba enfadada con ella? — Doctor…— nada— ¡Doctor!

Finalmente pudo atraer su atención. El alienígena la miró sorprendido.

—¿No estás enfadado? — preguntó ella nerviosa.

El Doctor entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Enfadado? — inquirió en respuesta. Entonces, sus ojos y bocas se abrieron como si delante suya hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas—Oohh, ¿significaba entonces que el _te iba a matar_ era yo?

—Eh… sí— asintió con voz queda.

Las carcajadas salieron del pecho del Doctor. De nuevo, Rose la sorprendía de manera insospechable. Así era ella… _su Rose._ Clavó sus ojos en ella, aún con la sonrisa, y sintió como sus corazones se aceleraban. Por ella. Para ella. Rose era la frescura, la calidez, lo vivaz de su monótona vida. Ella lo había arrancado de su parálisis en el tiempo. Gracias a ella había recordado lo que era vivir, estar en compañía…

Por y para ella.

—Rose Tayler— le dijo con voz solemne. Ahora su rostro estaba serio, pero en sus ojos la chica creyó distinguir un hermoso brillo— Eres el ser humano más… maravilloso que he tenido la dicha por conocer.

Sintió como su pecho explotaba. La joven, en ese momento, se sintió la mujer más afortunada del universo. Puede ser que él no le hubiera dicho exactamente que la quería… pero ella podía percibirlo. En sus palabras, en sus acciones… Ese extraño alienígena… Su Doctor…

Notando como sus ojos se aguaban, pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te digo que he perdido las llaves de la Tardis y tú me dices que soy maravillosa? — preguntó con guasa— Doctor, eres de lo que no hay— sacudió su cabeza divertida.

Como respuesta, le guiñó un ojo (solo como él sabía) y la atrajo haca él. Rose no opuso resistencia y, de nuevo, se acomodó en su pecho. Ahora ambos miraron el cielo plagado de pequeños puntitos brillantes.

—Es increíble. De un momento a otro las estoy mirando desde abajo y después me encuentro entre ellas— comentó la chica distraídamente— Me encanta esta vida: nuevos mundos, no saber lo que te depara el destino, la emoción del momento… Pero sobre todo, lo que supera con creces lo anterior… es que puedo estar junto a ti. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras aparecido.

—Supongo que seguirías trabajando en la tienda.

Él le contestó. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que había una respuesta muy diferente a esa, pero ninguno quería reparar en ello.

Ahora solamente tenían de disfrutar el ahora.

* * *

 **Y aquí trae una novata un momento entre esta extraña pero realmente perfecta pareja. ¿Qué os pareció? Juro que intenté ceñirme lo más que pude a cada personalidad, pero costó un poco. ¿Me ha salido bien?**

 ***SPOILER 4º TEMPORADA* (Si no la ha visto no sigas leyendo)**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Supongo que no podían terminar juntos, pero esa separación fue... desgarradora. Ellos son el uno para el otro. Rose necesita al Doctor y el Doctor necesita a Rose. Sí, también me encanta River... pero creo que verdaderamente la mujer del Doctor es esa chica llena de amarillo y rosa (a parte de Tardis, que eso nadie lo discute). Nunca pareja me ha echo sentir lo que ellos hicieron... Y las playas... no volveré a verlas de la misma manera.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**


End file.
